Bacon Donut's SF2 Achievement Book
=Overview= As some will know, SkyFactory 2 comes with its own informal achievement book which has been disabled. (This is due to the Simple Achievements mod being disabled). You can find a transcript of the entire book below: =Welcome To Sky Factory 2!= A Modpack By Bacon_Donut Hello and welcome to Sky Factory 2, a modded Sky Block mod pack! An infinite world of possibility awaits you...after you build it, of course, because you'll be starting in a void world with nothing between you and death but a single tree on one piece of dirt. But don't panic! The mods in this pack will allow you to get all the resources you need to build yourself an amazing world! Read on for more info about how to play this pack, who put it together, and for a list of goals for you to accomplish! =How To Use This Book= Use the arrows at the bottom left and bottom right of this book to navigate between pages. You will see challenges broken into ages that represent the general path of progression, although you do not need to do them in order. Simply check the box next to each challenge as you complete them. Careful though, they get harder as you go along! Also, don't forget to craft yourself an Achievement Stand to store this book in! =Credits= This pack was put together by me, Bacon_Donut. I make Minecraft content full time and you can find me on Twitch.tv/Bacon_Donut. I'm live on Twitch Monday through Friday starting at 9pm US Eastern time. I also post daily videos to YouTube including an official Sky Factory tutorial series. You can find that at YouTube.com/BaconDonutTV. Special thanks also goes to: *Wyld, for making this pack a little more magical and a little more evil. *Tterrag, for the Simple Achievement mod, and giving us the ability to twerk on trees. *KiwiFails, for the amazing custom mod textures.|Lex Manos, for making YUNoMakeGoodMap which gives us our lovely void world, and also for making Forge itself! *YelloSnowflake, for the Lucky Block config. *And finally, big thanks to my friends and twitch subs who helped with the testing! =The Challenges= You can't ever "beat" the pack, but I've provided a list of challenges designed to help you progress, and give direction to your play. Don't worry if you don't know how to do some of them, have fun with the process of searching for answers. You'll learn at lot and have some fun too!| |They are divided into ages that roughly match up to game progression, but you do NOT have to do them in order! =Wood Age= A new age dawns before you! You don't have anything to work with but this tree, so let's make the most of it! *Use a Crook on leaves to get saplings and a Silkworm *Make Dirt by composting saplings in an Oak Barrel *Infest leaves with a Silkworm *Use a Crook on Infested Leaves to get string *Craft a Sieve *Collect rain water in a Oak Barrel *Craft Cobblestone from the small Stones that drop from sifting Dirt. *Use a Hammer to turn Cobble into Gravel, Gravel into Sand and Sand into Dust *Sift Gravel Sand and Dust in a Sieve *Make Tinkers Construct Tools from Bone or Flint *Make Clay by putting Dust into a water filled Barrel *Craft and cook a Crucible *Heat a Crucible with a Torch and insert Stones or Cobble to make Lava *Build a Cobblestone generator =Stone Age= *Now that you have a good source of blocks it's time to expand, upgrade, and improve your island a bit!::1 *Make a dark room 25 blocks away from your base for spawning mobs and getting loot *Make a field of grass 25 blocks away from your base for spawning animals *Build a second layer to your island, below the level you started from *Make Obsidian with a Stone Barrel *Make a Tinkers Construct smeltery for processing ore *Upgrade an existing Tinkers tool with a metal part *Automate your Cobble generator with a Transfer Node *Update your monster farm to kill monsters automatically =Farming Age= *Make a Watering Can *Prepare a farming space for several crops *Break tall Grass to get a Minicio Seed *Make a Mattock from Tinkers Construct *Start a food farm and a Minicio Farm *Use a Sprinkler to water a farm (doesn't work on Magical Crops) *Use Lily pads of Fertility to speed up a farm *Craft an Iron Seed *Craft a Diamond Seed *Craft Zivicio Infused armor =Age of Exploration= *Fly *Use an Angel Block and your ability to fly to start a new island somewhere else *Plant a flower in 5 biomes *Travel to the Nether *Use a Diamond Dolly to bring home 5 Blaze Spawners *Kill a Wither *Travel to the Deep Dark *Travel To the End *Kill the Ender Dragon *Hatch a Dragon Egg and train it =Machine Age= *Craft and power a generator of some kind *Use a Pulverizer to automatically turn Cobble to Gravel *Use Energy Conduits to power several machines at once *Automate a farm with a Farming Station *Link an Ender Pouch to an Ender Chest *Craft a Chunk Loader *Create an Applied Energistics system to store your things *Craft and use Ender Quarry =Age of Tech= *Connect to your AE system wirelessly *Teleport yourself with a Staff of Travelling *Recharge something with a Charge Pad *Heal Yourself with a Health Pad *Autocraft something with a Cyclic Assembler *Connect two AE networks with a Quantum Bridge *Fill a Deep Storage Unit to maximum capacity category:Guides category:In-Game category:Stone-Quality Articles